


uh-oh, here we go!

by jamaisatisfait



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Multi, Show Choir AU, Various Nonbinary Characters, Will add tags as I go, all tagged ships are eventual, and i don't know for sure if that's all the ships i'll include, body image issues, but who knows, chatfic, i make verifiably false assumptions about various characters' vocal ranges, i was in show choir for six years and now i miss it and that is how this fic came about, kiibo is human and th31r last name is katayama, no archive warnings bc i'm gna be honest i have no clue where this is gonna go, shuichi is a sherlock holmes kinnie, tentatively saying i'm leaning towards kirumi/kaede, you may pry my countertenor shuichi headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaisatisfait/pseuds/jamaisatisfait
Summary: phantomthief: do you guys count tech crew as part of the choir or something? because i’m just on tech crewdyingdetective: tech crew?phantomthief: yeah lmao i’m not in the choirtreblemaker: ...yeah you aretreblemaker: your name is right here on the listphantomthief: isn’t crew on that list too??treblemaker: well yeah, but you aren’t listed under crew, you're listed under tenorsphantomthief: ?///Hope's Peak Academy's varsity show choir, Power Play, welcomes its newest member, Kokichi Ouma.It, like most things involving Kokichi Ouma, goes terribly wrong.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 100





	1. 1!

**Author's Note:**

> i miss show choir. here's a chatfic about it. this is the most self-indulgent bullshit you will ever see
> 
> here's all the usernames!
> 
> rantaro: freshavocado  
> kaede: treblemaker  
> ryoma: rhoshi  
> kirumi: momfriend  
> angie: atuaswitness  
> tenko: girlkisser  
> korekiyo: kork  
> miu: tittytyphoon  
> gonta: beesknees  
> kokichi: phantomthief  
> kaito: luminaryofthestarboys  
> tsumugi: yknolikenya  
> kiibo: k1-b0  
> himiko: magicalgirl  
> maki: makiroll  
> shuichi: dyingdetective

**treblemaker** added 14 users to **power play 2019-2020.**

**treblemaker** granted Moderator privileges to **momfriend, makiroll,** and **dyingdetective.**

Moderators:

**treblemaker, momfriend, makiroll, dyingdetective**

Members:

**freshavocado, rhoshi, atuaswitness, girlkisser, kork, tittytyphoon, beesknees, luminaryofthestarboys, yknolikenya, k1-b0, magicalgirl**

**treblemaker:** welcome back, everyone! i hope summer break treated everyone well :) we’re going to be giving you all the setlist today at rehearsal so make sure you’re there!

**tittytyphoon:** OUR FIRST REHEARSAL IS TODAY??????

**makiroll:** Yes. It’s only for thirty minutes right after school, so it shouldn’t be a big deal.

**makiroll:** Unless, of course, you have _once again_ double-scheduled yourself for choir and robotics, Miu.

**tittytyphoon:** FUCK

**k1-b0:** How do you manage to do this every year

**treblemaker:** how was everyone’s summer break?

**atuaswitness:** angie got to go on a mission trip with her youth group!

**freshavocado:** jealous

**freshavocado:** where to

**atuaswitness:** the united states!

**freshavocado:** ah.

**freshavocado:** i am no longer jealous

**magicalgirl:** i didn’t kno they did mission trips 2 the us….

**atuaswitness:** we do now! god only knows they need the help :)

**beesknees:** Ryoma won another tennis tournament!!

**magicalgirl:** yaaaay ryomaaaa

**rhoshi:** it really wasn’t a big deal

**beesknees:** It seemed like a big deal :O The bleachers were packed, Gonta could barely find a seat!

**freshavocado:** you went to his tournament?

**beesknees:** Of course!!!!!!

**freshavocado:** ryoma

**freshavocado:** gonta went to your tournament

**rhoshi:** what about it

**freshavocado:** interesting

**rhoshi:** what??

**atuaswitness:** angie is getting the feeling that this is a conversation we should not be privy to :)

**rhoshi:** this is not a conversation at all

~~**freshavocado:** it could be if u weren’t a coward ~~

**treblemaker** deleted a message from **freshavocado.**

**treblemaker:** i learned to play uninstall!

**freshavocado:** weeb

**luminaryofthestarboys:** Weeb

**tittytyphoon:** fucking weeb

**treblemaker:** WH

**treblemaker:** WE ARE LITERALLY JAPANESE

**yknolikenya:** oh i love that song kaede! i’ve tried to learn it before but i gave up

**yknolikenya:** but i bet it was much easier for you to play

**treblemaker:** yeah!! it was fun

**treblemaker:** what did you do, tsu?

**yknolikenya:** oh well honestly i spent most of my time in my room

**yknolikenya:** i did post a fanfiction that got 80k kudos!!

**treblemaker:** cool!

**treblemaker:** (is that a lot)

**dyingdetective:** wowie

**dyingdetective:** the most i’ve gotten is 150

**yknolikenya:** well yk you’ll get there :)

**treblemaker:** anybody else?

**magicalgirl:** i saved a cat tht was stuck ina tree

**girlkisser:** You saved MY cat that was stuck in a tree!!!!

**girlkisser:** And it was so noble and amazing of you <3

**magicalgirl:** tnx tnko

**freshavocado:** and how’d you do that?

**magicalgirl:** it was magic

**freshavocado:** isn’t it always

**dyingdetective:** kaito you attended space camp again right? how was that?

**luminaryofthestarboys:** We did not _attend_ space camp

**luminaryofthestarboys:** We _counseled_ space camp

**dyingdetective:** … “we” ???

**tittytyphoon:** who the fuck is we

**freshavocado:** 👀?

**luminaryofthestarboys:** Oh fuck

**luminaryofthestarboys:** Nothing nobody forget I said anything

**freshavocado:** what lame

**freshavocado:** you can’t just not tell us

**girlkisser:** What is with men and secrets?

**magicalgirl:** nnnnh ths iz gna bug me all day if u dnt tell us

**girlkisser:** That’s right! Spill the beans, spaceboy!

**luminaryofthestarboys:** There are no beans to spi

**luminaryofthestarboys:** _Spaceboy?_

**tittytyphoon:** SHUICHI WHO WAS IT

**dyingdetective:** how would i know!!

**tittytyphoon:** don’t you fucking kin that old ass detective guy

**tittytyphoon:** do whatever the fuck he does

~~**dyingdetective:** HE HAS A NAME ~~

**dyingdetective:** i mean

**dyingdetective** deleted a message from themself.

**dyingdetective:** angie, gonta, ryoma, kaede, tsumugi, himiko, and tenko told us what they did this summer

**dyingdetective:** and i know it couldn’t have been miu, rantaro, or myself because miu has posted pics from her lab every single day this summer, rantaro was out of the country, and i’ve been at my parents’ all summer

**dyingdetective:** so that would leave kirumi, maki, kiyo, and kiibo, all of whom appear to have gone offline

**tittytyphoon:** NOT FOR LONG **@** **momfriend** **@** **kork** **@** **k1-b0** **@** **makiroll**

**momfriend:** Yes?

**kork:** What do you want?

**k1-b0:** Hi, Miu!

**makiroll:** Ping me again and I’ll smash your phone.

**tittytyphoon:**!!!

**dyingdetective:** i don’t think it was kiyo or kiibo

**dyingdetective:** space camp doesn’t… really seem like their vibe

**makiroll:** Oh, but it _does_ seem like my vibe or Kirumi’s?

**dyingdetective:** well, it’s a camp, and kirumi does like taking care of people

**dyingdetective:** and you

**dyingdetective:** well

**dyingdetective:** i mean

**dyingdetective:** nvm it must've been kirumi

**momfriend:** I’m afraid it wasn’t. I’ve been otherwise preoccupied all sumer.

**freshavocado:** lmfao

**makiroll:** Spit it out. What were you going to say?

**tittytyphoon:** HE WAS GONNA SAY YOU GOT THE HOTS FOR HO-MOTA

**dyingdetective:** THAT IS NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY

**makiroll:** …

**dyingdetective:** maki she’s putting words in my mouth please don’t kill me

**makiroll:** I swear.

**makiroll:** **@** **luminaryofthestarboys** You are the worst at keeping secrets.

**luminaryofthestarboys:** I’M SORRY MAKIROLL

**dyingdetective:** wait you were the co-counselor?

**makiroll:** I was. 

**makiroll:** If any of you make a big deal out of it I will have your head on a pike.

**tittytyphoon:** I WAS FUCKING RIGHT!! YOU _DO_ HAVE A FUCKING CRUSH ON SPACEBOY!! LMFAOOOOOOO

**makiroll:** …

**makiroll:** brb

**makiroll** went offline.

**tittytyphoon:** oh fuck

**tittytyphoon** went offline. 

**treblemaker:** alright!!

**treblemaker:** thirty minutes into the school year and we’re already about to have our first attempted murder!!

**freshavocado:** hey at least we lasted 25 minutes longer than last year

**treblemaker:** that’s unfortunately true

**treblemaker:** in other news, i closed the leadership poll last night!! here are the results:

**treblemaker:**

Student President: Kaede Akamatsu

Soprano Vocal Leader: Kirumi Tojo

Alto Vocal Leader: Shuichi Saihara

Tenor Vocal Leader: Kaito Momota

Bass Vocal Leader: Ryoma Hoshi

Male Dance Captain: Kaito Momota

Female Dance Captain: Miu Iruma

**momfriend:** Soprano vocal leader? I was a mezzo last year…

**momfriend:** I will do my best.

**rhoshi:** what

**rhoshi:** i didn’t even know i was up for that

**beesknees:** Oh!!!! Congrats, Ryoma! <3

**rhoshi:** h

**rhoshi:** thanks man

**girlkisser:** shuichi doesn’t even count as an alto! he’s a boy!

**luminaryofthestarboys:** TWO leadership roles? You guys must like me a whole lot

**makiroll:** This is gonna be a weird year.

**tittytyphoon:** at least this year you guys are gonna have a dance captain who can dance >:3

**yknolikenya:** junko was a good dancer!

**rhoshi:** she was not

**luminaryofthestarboys:** She was most certainly not

**tittytyphoon:** remember when she fell flat on her face on the front row and got a concussion

**tittytyphoon:** lol

**yknolikenya:** well i thought she was good >:(

**yknolikenya:** and now without her we have an uneven number

**yknolikenya:** which is

**yknolikenya:** unsatisfying

**kork:** Did you think she was good, or were you just attracted to her

**dyingdetective:** 🤭

**yknolikenya:** how DARE--

**freshavocado:** this year’s gonna be better at least without all of her… shenanigans

**freshavocado:** kirumi anything new with your dad?

**momfriend:** Nothing of note.

**momfriend:** Actually

**momfriend:** There is a new student starting this year, I think, so Tsumugi, you won’t have to worry about uneven numbers.

**yknolikenya:** oh

**yknolikenya:** great

**dyingdetective:** oh? do you have a name?

**momfriend:** I believe it was Kokichi Ouma?

**dyingdetective:** oh, that must be the boy i didn’t recognize, his name was on the list for the choir

**freshavocado:** he’s gonna be competing with us this year i guess

**dyingdetective:** is he in the chat?

**treblemaker:** no, i didn’t know his username so i haven’t added him :( but as soon as we do figure it out i’ll add him

**dyingdetective:** um

**dyingdetective:** i can ask him

**dyingdetective:** the teacher just did rolecall and apparently he is sitting right next to me as i type this

**yknolikenya:** how convenient!

\---

“Take a picture,” says the purple-haired boy sitting next to Shuichi, quietly, so as not to be noticed by the teacher. There’s a smirk on his face as he says it, barely even bothering to glance at Shuichi. “It’ll last longer.”

Shuichi abruptly realizes he’s staring and reverts his gaze back to his notebook. “Sorry,” he says sheepishly. “You, um… You’re Kokichi, right?”

Kokichi nods. “Do you how do?” he says, reaching out to shake Shuichi’s hand. Shuichi hesitantly accepts it, half-nervous the student is hiding a buzzer in his palm. “Nice to meet you, Shuichi!”

“Yeah, you too,” Shuichi says, trying to offer him a smile. “Uh… so, I’m in Power Play, and I noticed your name on that list, too,”

“Yeah, I just needed an extracurricular, and it was available, so,” He says with a shrug. 

That seems like an odd reason to join a show choir, but Shuichi pays it no mind. “Right, right, uh-- Do you have an On Blast account? We have a groupchat on there that I could add you to, so you know when rehearsals and competitions and, y’know, everything else, are,”

Kokichi raises an eyebrow at Shuichi, an inquisitive smile crossing his face. Whatever he was going to say, he foregoes it in favor of pulling his phone from his pocket and opening the OB app, passing it to Shuichi. “Find your account, I’ll follow you,”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Shuichi says, gingerly taking the phone (which, for some godforsaken reason, is lacking a case?) and searching up his own username. He passes it back to Kokichi, who examines it for a moment, and then, there’s a buzz in Shuichi’s jacket pocket. He pulls his phone out, examining the notification. 

**@** **PHANTOMTHIEF** followed you.

“Phantom Thief,” Shuichi repeats to himself. “Cool.”

Kokichi opens his mouth to respond, but is cut off by the teacher at the front of the classroom loudly clapping her hands. _“Boys._ Would you like to share whatever you’re texting about right now?”

On impulse, Shuichi starts to apologize, but Kokichi doesn’t miss a beat, leaning forward in his seat. “Shumai was just sending the syllabus to me. Y’know, like you forgot to do?” He lies coolly, and Shuichi, startled by the nickname, stares at him, eyes widening a little-- in the blink of an eye, Kokichi switches from his account on On Blast to Google Drive, the class’s syllabus document opened, and then flips that screen toward the teacher, so smoothly he doesn’t register it happening. 

Evidently, neither does the teacher. She recognizes the obnoxious little PicsArt icon she made for the syllabus in the corner of the screen and clears her throat. “Very well. No more phones from now on, Ouma,”

“Sure thing, teach,” he responds, sleeping his phone. And to top it off, he turns to Shuichi and, only barely loud enough for the people around them to hear, says “Thanks for helping me,”

He looks at Shuichi expectantly for a moment before Shuichi realizes he is supposed to respond. “Oh. Sure thing, any time,” They both lean back into their seats, and the teacher continues droning on about whatever she was droning on about. 

When Shuichi glances over at Kokichi, he’s grinning slyly. He gives Shuichi a cheeky thumbs up.

\---

Private conversation between **dyingdetective** and **phantomthief**

**dyingdetective:** thanks for saving me there lol

**phantomthief:** sure thing!!!!! xo

**phantomthief:** heeeeey, wanna repay me by walking me to all my classes? because i have no idea where i’m going and this school is massive :(

**dyingdetective:** oh of course!

**dyingdetective:** and i’ll add you to the power play groupchat too

**phantomthief:** aw thank you sooo much shumai <3

**dyingdetective:** whefhwsi

**dyingdetective:** sorry about that i dropped my phone uh anyways

Private conversation between **dyingdetective** and **treblemaker**

**dyingdetective:** Help

**treblemaker:** what’s wrong?

**treblemaker:** is he mean? please tell me he’s not mean we JUST got rid of junko

**dyingdetective:** no it’s worse

**treblemaker:** …

**treblemaker:** is he cute

**dyingdetective:** YES

**dyingdetective:** kaede he’s SO cute

**treblemaker:** you are such a disaster

**dyingdetective:** and he’s ??? i don’t know what he’s doing he’s confusing me

**dyingdetective:** he called me shumai and he wrote a little heart emote in one of his messages

**dyingdetective:** AND he signed off a different one of his messages with XO????

**treblemaker:** he sent you kisses!!

**dyingdetective:** kaede i’m a wreck

**dyingdetective:** what do i do

**treblemaker:** did you get his username?

**dyingdetective:** OH 

**dyingdetective:** yeah i’ll add him now

**treblemaker:** do that, and see where it goes from there!!

**treblemaker:** aww my shuushuu is finding love

**dyingdetective: 🤨**

**treblemaker:** oh what he can call you shumai but i can’t call you shuushuu

**dyingdetective:** shuushuu is inarguably worse

**treblemaker:** you’re right but must you say it </3

**dyingdetective** added **phantomthief** to **power play 2019-2020.**

**power play 2019-2020**

Moderators:

**treblemaker, momfriend, makiroll, dyingdetective**

Members:

**freshavocado, rhoshi, atuaswitness, girlkisser, kork, tittytyphoon, beesknees, luminaryofthestarboys, yknolikenya, k1-b0, magicalgirl, phantomthief**

**treblemaker:** hi, kokichi! welcome to the group! my name is kaede :)

**makiroll:** Everyone should have their names and pronouns on their profiles. Check those out if you need.

**beesknees:** Hi Kokichi!

**phantomthief:** greetings & salutations

**magicalgirl:** nyehh whts hapning

**girlkisser:** I was hoping our next member would be another girl… :(

**freshavocado:** oh shit, are you the short one i fuckin bowled over in the parking lot today

**phantomthief:** that was YOU?

**freshavocado:** yeah lmfao sorry

**freshavocado:** in my defense, i was very, very high

**phantomthief:** oh, well, in that case all is forgiven ^u^

**freshavocado:** oh really?

**phantomthief:** NO motherfucker you HIT ME with a MOVING VEHICLE

**freshavocado:** bro i’m SORRY

**treblemaker:** WH

**tittytyphoon:** EHSHSJDHHERUDH!!?!?(!(!???((?(?(

**treblemaker:** RANTARO. DID YOU HIT OUR NEW MEMBER WITH YOUR CAR

**freshavocado:** only a little

**tittytyphoon:** HOW DO YOU HIT SOMEONE WITH YOUR CAR _A LITTLE_

**freshavocado:** guys i am.

**freshavocado:** i am in the fucking clouds right now can we table this discussion

**treblemaker:** WHY ARE YOU HIGH RIGHT NOW

**freshavocado:** why would i WANT to be SOBER right now

**tittytyphoon:** IT’S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL???!!?!!!)?(?)?

**freshavocado:** the question stands

**dyingdetective:** he raises a fair point

**treblemaker:** HE RAISES NOTHING BUT MY STRESS LEVELS

**treblemaker:** kokichi are you okay? like physically?

**phantomthief:** i'm fine!! what, u thought a little car could hurt me?

**treblemaker:** ...YES

**phantomthief:** sooo are you guys always like this?

**makiroll:** Yes.

**treblemaker:** no!! we’re usually much more put together and civilized

**tittytyphoon:** LMFAOOOO

**makiroll:** You’re lying.

**phantomthief:** honestly this is better entertainment than any movie i have ever watched ^u^

**treblemaker:** maki, miu, pls

**treblemaker:** trying to Not scare off the new guy here

**makiroll:** Well, if he’s going to be performing with us, he should know what he’s getting himself into.

**tittytyphoon:** yeah lmfao imagine finding out you were in a choir with US without even knowing it

**phantomthief:** please, i've seen more chaotic groups before ;)

**beesknees:** Gonta is so happy to have someone new to the choir!

**phantomthief:** yes

**phantomthief:** new to the _choir_

**phantomthief:** is the thing that i am

**beesknees:** Y,,, Yes!!

**beesknees:** Right?? Is Gonta wrong?

**rhoshi:** you’re right gonta

**magicalgirl:** were glad 2 hav u on th team

**girlkisser:** Tenko is glad to have you here too, even if she would have preferred another girl!

**phantomthief:** ??

**phantomthief:** okay i give up am i being hazed??????

**girlkisser:** What do you mean?

**phantomthief:** do you guys count tech crew as part of the choir or smth?

**phantomthief:** because i’m on tech crew

**makiroll:** What?

**treblemaker:**??

**dyingdetective:** you’re in tech crew?

**phantomthief:** yeah lmao i’m not in the choir

**dyingdetective:** oh my gosh

**dyingdetective:** we thought this whole time you were a new member

**beesknees:** Oh no, Gonta’s sorry!

**beesknees:** Gonta is sure Chihiro and the rest of tech crew will also be happy to have you!

**magicalgirl:** thatz,, awkwrd

**treblemaker:** ...um

**treblemaker:** kokichi

**treblemaker:** you _are_ in the choir

**treblemaker:** your name is right here on the list

**phantomthief:** yeah but isn’t tech crew on that list too??

**treblemaker:** well yeah, but you aren’t listed under tech crew, you're listed under tenors

**phantomthief:**?

**treblemaker** sent an attachment: [choir_list.jpg]

_(Image description: It is a printed out piece of paper with five sections._

_The first section is titled “Sopranos”, and includes Kirumi Tojo, Angie Yonaga, Miu Iruma, and Himiko Yumeno._

_The second is titled “Altos”, and includes Shuichi Saihara, Kaede Akamatsu, Tsumugi Shirogane, and Tenko Chabashira._

_The third is titled “Tenors”, and includes Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa, Kiibo Katayama, and Kokichi Ouma._

_The fourth is titled “Basses”, and includes Ryoma Hoshi, Rantaro Amami, Gonta Gokuhara, and Korekiyo Shinguji._

_The fifth is titled “Tech crew”, and includes Chihiro Fujisaki, Kazuichi Soda, Ibuki Mioda, and Chiaki Nanami._

_A pink-nailed finger is pointing out Kokichi’s name.)_

**treblemaker:** see

**phantomthief:** hmmm, that must be a mistake of some kind because i did not sign up

**treblemaker:** are you sure

**treblemaker:** because everyone has to sign a permission slip and make a financial dedication in order to even get their name on that list

**phantomthief:** well i did all that but it was all for crew :/

**dyingdetective:** … including the financial dedication?

**phantomthief:** of course i did the financial dedication shumai!! do u take me for a cheapskate? >:(

**dyingdetective:** kokichi

**dyingdetective:** there is no financial dedication for tech crew

**phantomthief:** huh

**dyingdetective:** you didn't make a financial dedication for crew, you made one for the choir itself

**dyingdetective:** which you are now a part of

**phantomthief:** .

  
**phantomthief:** Huh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to make gonta a bass to make sure the parts were relatively balanced even though he is CLEARLY a tenor >:(
> 
> also they're all in their senior year and None of them are straight


	2. 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is given their setlist for the year. Kokichi quietly wonders what he's gotten himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: a kind of tasteless comment is made about a character's weight. it's only briefly mentioned, but ik that kind of stuff can be upsetting so please take care!
> 
> otherwise featured in this chapter is me still attempting to navigate a decent balance between funny and serious moments bear with me
> 
> OH ALSO some of the characters' appearances will be *slightly* different from canon. won't come up too much bc this is a fic and not drawn but just so u guys kno!!

New post to Hope’s Peak on Blast:

**@** **PHANTOMTHIEF** **:** i miss ten minutes ago when i was not being measured for costume pieces

**@** **PHANTOMTHIEF** **:** i also miss 7 hours ago when i didn’t know i was in a show choir... good times

* * *

“Is he the last one, Hina?” The man doing Kokichi's measurements asks as he sets the tape measurer aside.

Asahina sighs. “Yes, he is. Thanks for your time, Kokichi, you can get back to the choir room,”

_ Thank god. _ “Thanks, Ms. Hina!” Kokichi says cheerily as he grabs his jumper and pulls it back on, tying his neckerchief and starting toward the door. He could go without ever getting measured for anything again. As he goes, he can hear Asahina start in on him (Y’know, Togami, Sakura isn’t gonna be very happy to hear about how you speak to students....) and rolls his eyes. Hopefully, those two won’t be around for competition season.

He thinks he’s figured out how the mix-up happened-- he needed an extracurricular in order to graduate, his mother suggested the choir’s tech crew, and when he agreed to it, she must’ve accidentally signed him onto the choir itself, and done everything else-- the permission slip, the financial dedication, everything-- under the belief that it was all for the tech crew. So instead of working the lights or moving props or helping during costume changes, all things that happen decidedly  _ obscured  _ from an audience, he’s going to be on stage, performing  _ for _ the audience, not to mention the fact that he’ll be judged on that performance for a score, and in theory, if his performance is poor, he could lose a competition for the  _ entire group. _

Kokichi's never performed before, so he can't be too pessimistic. Who knows? Maybe he'll love it. But maybe he'll hate it, too, and no matter how he ends up feeling about it, he can't just _leave._

He opens the door to the choir room, and everyone glances over at him, including the teacher, Ms. Maizono. Most of them have the manners to not stare, and he glances around for an empty seat when Shuichi waves him over, patting an empty seat between himself and... oh, he doesn’t know all of their names yet. Kirumi, he thinks. He walks over to sit with them, dropping his bag on the floor.

“Hey,” Shuichi says quietly. “How’d it go?”

Togami, upon measuring Kokichi's meager waist, had told him he could, quote, stand to gain a few pounds. It had made Kokichi's nerves spike into the stratosphere. He takes those nerves and turns them into a performance, crossing his arms and pouting. "Togami was so _mean,"_

Shuichi sighs. “Togami's mean to everyone. Don’t take anything he says to heart,”

“Don’t worry,” Kirumi chips in. “Togami and his husband come to a few competitions, but they won’t be there often. Asahina and her wife, however, will be at every competition,”

Kokichi doesn’t really hear what Kirumi says, only the  _ his husband _ and  _ her wife _ parts, and a spark of hope blooms in his chest.

Ms. Maizono loudly closes her book before Kokichi gets a chance to respond. “Alright, everyone! I hope summer went well for everyone. Let’s get right into it, shall we?” 

Then she starts talking, and does not stop for what seems like hours. Eventually, Kokichi tunes her out, looking over at Shuichi.

Shuichi is quite pretty. Deep brown skin, dull golden eyes, and short dark blue hair mostly hidden beneath a black beanie. He uses black lipstick on his top lip, and a little bit of eyeliner below his eyes, and Kokichi’s never seen a man wear makeup before. It’s another reason he bothered striking up a conversation in the first place, as Kokichi is currently in Narnia, in regards to just how deep in the closet he is. Shuichi, much like many others at this school, challenges the norm in ways Kokichi hasn't been able to.

Kokichi challenges the norm enough without trying-- his small stature, the feminine inflection in his voice, his long eyelashes, all natural things he's not capable of changing or hiding from. He decided a long time ago that if all he was going to do upon first impression was confuse people, then he'd lean into it and turn himself into an enigma, keeping his cards as close to his chest as possible. Shuichi, though, has put his hand on display for all of his peers to know and understand, and that is, at the very least, intriguing.

Kokichi’s phone buzzes. He pulls it from his pocket and glances down.

Private conversation between  **dyingdetective** and  **phantomthief**

**dyingdetective:** why don’t you take a picture 

**dyingdetective:** it’ll last longer

Kokichi, shocked, looks over at Shuichi, who is grinning at him like an idiot. Deservedly so.

**phantomthief:** oh you cheeky motherfucker

* * *

**power play 2019-2020**

**tittytyphoon:** kaede i wasn’t paying attentionnnnnn :( what’s the setlist?

**treblemaker:** miu >:(

**treblemaker:** here it is!

**treblemaker:**

Opener: Darkside (Alan Walker)

2nd Song: Don’t Make Me (MALINDA)

Ballad: The Grey (Icon for Hire)

Costume Change 1: Begin Again (Purity Ring)

Costume Change 2: On My Way Home (Pentatonix)

Closer: Cross The Line (Bring it On)

**treblemaker:** and [here's a playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLen4YWTK20yT2KP88-KpEho-Wa3RgFHkW) of them in case anyone needs it!

**treblemaker:** playlist courtesy of  **@momfriend** , everyone say thanks mom

**beesknees:** Thanks Mom!

**magicalgirl:** tnx mom

**girlkisser:** Thanks, mom!!!!!!!!

**dyingdetective:** thanks mom

**rhoshi:** thanks mom

**atuaswitness:** thank you mom!

**freshavocado:** thanks mom

**yknolikenya:** thank you mom

**momfriend:** I’m happy to help, but please do not call me “mom”.

**tittytyphoon:** thanks mommy 🥰

**momfriend:** No

**momfriend:** No

**momfriend:** Wrong direction

**momfriend:** Do not

**rhoshi:** guys leave the poor woman alone

**tittytyphoon:** PLEASASSSEENFJSJ watching kirumi slowly lose her mind is like the best part about this fucking choir

**treblemaker:** kirumi i can’t believe you’ve Chosen to be a part of this for the sixth year in a row

~~**momfriend:** I can hardly believe it myself ~~

**momfriend** deleted a message from themself.

**phantomthief:** so does every show choir have these quirky little themes?

**treblemaker:** what do you mean?

**phantomthief:** well those songs have a pretty clear theme and direction

**kork:** Are you referring to the sort of “redemption arc” it follows?

**kork:** Show choir performances don’t always follow a theme, but it’s not uncommon. What is uncommon is directors allowing their students to suggest themes.

**phantomthief:** who suggested this one?

**kork:** That would be  **@beesknees** and  **@rhoshi.**

**beesknees:** It was mostly Ryoma, though!

**rhoshi:** ah it was all gonta

**freshavocado:** 🤨

**phantomthief:** oooh see i’m still putting names to faces

**phantomthief:** that’s the tall one and the catboy, right?

**beesknees:** Yes!

**rhoshi:** the c

**rhoshi:** excuse me?????

**freshavocado:** THE CATBOYDRJTKIGIRUYESGEJ

**rhoshi:** no wait

**yknolikenya:** CATBOY RYOMA

**tittytyphoon:** MOTHERFUCKING CATBOY RYOMA

**freshavocado:** KOKICHI-ASSIGNED CATBOY

**rhoshi:** I'M NOT

**dyingdetective:** to be fair, ryoma, none of us have ever seen you without your cat ears beanie on…

**dyingdetective:** who’s to say you’re not hiding real cat ears under there?

**tittytyphoon:** ...HEY YOU’RE RIGHT

**treblemaker:** he raises a good point ryoma 🤔

**rhoshi:** he absolutely does not

**beesknees:** Ryoma is not a catboy!

**rhoshi:** see?

**beesknees:** At least not as far as Gonta knows…

**rhoshi:** _gonta please_

**kork:** You may take your hat off and prove him wrong, if you wish.

**rhoshi:** you first

**kork:** ...Touchè.

**freshavocado:** but i meaaaaaan if none of us have seen conclusive proof that you don’t have cat ears….

**rhoshi:** are you guys on crack? are you genuinely all on crack?

**dyingdetective:** okay okay we’ll stop fjfhhfdjdj

**rhoshi:** good

**treblemaker** changed  **rhoshi** ’s nickname to  **catboyryoma** .

**catboyryoma: ....**

**beesknees:** :O

**dyingdetective:** KAEDE...

**freshavocado:** oh this is gonna be good

**treblemaker:** :)

**catboyryoma:** kaede?

**treblemaker:** yes?

**catboyryoma:** run

**catboyryoma** went offline.

**beesknees:** Oh no

**beesknees** went offline.

**treblemaker:** what’s he gonna do, hiss at me?

**dyingdetective:** STOPDKFKYJRJD

**freshavocado:** kaede it was nice knowing you

**treblemaker:** pls i’m gonna be fi

**treblemaker** went offline.

**freshavocado:** oh my god

**dyingdetective:** KAEDE

**freshavocado:** he fucking killed her in the middle of her sentence

**tittytyphoon:** KAEDE NO

**momfriend:** What on Earth…

**momfriend** went offline.

**freshavocado:** rip ryoma

**tittytyphoon:** IT’S GONNA BE A FUCKING BLOODBATH

**phantomthief:** geez you call someone a catboy one time and suddenly there’s a triple homicide on your hands

**dyingdetective:** YOU

**tittytyphoon:** YOU LITTLE FUCKER

**freshavocado:** LOOK AT WHAT YOU’VE DONE

**phantomthief:** >:3c

**treblemaker** came online.

**catboyryoma** came online.

**treblemaker:** HE STOLE MY MUSIC NOTE PINS

**momfriend** came online.

**treblemaker:** KIRUMI HE TOOK MY MUSIC NOTE PINS

**catboyryoma:** come get them motherfucker

**momfriend:** I’m sure we can work this out civilly

**phantomthief:** hi, ryoma! i like the nickname! :)

**catboyryoma:** YOU

**catboyryoma** went offline.

**treblemaker:** FUCK

**phantomthief:** whaaaaat? it’s a good nickname!

**momfriend:** _ Kokichi. _

**phantomthief:** hi mom :)

**momfriend:** I’m not

**momfriend:** ...Do you enjoy causing problems on purpose?

**phantomthief:** very much so, yes

**treblemaker:** OKAY

**treblemaker:** THAT’S ENOUGH

**treblemaker: @everyone** CHECK MY RECENT

New post to Hope’s Peak on Blast:

**@** **TREBLEMAKER** **:** power play sleepover tonight at @ **MOMFRIEND** ’s place! attendance is mandatory :)

**power play 2019-2020**

**treblemaker:** TIME FOR A TEAM BUILDING EXERCISE KIDS

**momfriend:** My place?

**treblemaker:** your parents are out of town right?

**momfriend:** Kaede, you know how I feel about underage drinking…

**treblemaker:** who said anything about thaaaaaat?

**freshavocado:** i’ll bring the sangria

**treblemaker:** _rantaro shut up_

**momfriend:** Well, in that case, Kaede, would you mind accompanying me to the store? We should pick up some snacks and drinks and such for this.

**treblemaker:** of course ki!! <3

~~**momfriend:** Ki... ~~

**momfriend** deleted a message from themself.

**momfriend:** Wonderful. I’ll come pick you up, then.

**treblemaker:** see you then!

**momfriend** went offline.

**girlkisser:** AAAAAH!! Tenko is so excited!! Himiko, you should bring your tarot cards and do some readings!

**magicalgirl:** mm i ges i cn do that

**girlkisser:** Yay!!! Do you need a ride?! And do any other girls need a ride?

**magicalgirl:** u cn gimme a ride if u want

**atuaswitness:** angie would appreciate a ride!

**tittytyphoon:** can you pick me up too?

**girlkisser:** Of course!

**tittytyphoon:** hell yeah thanks tenks

**girlkisser:** There’s one more seat in Tenko’s car, if Kirumi, Kaede, or Maki want it?

**girlkisser:** Tenko  _ supposes _ Kiibo is also welcome to ride in her trunk, since th3y aren’t a boy. But girls and other non-boys only!

**treblemaker:** it’s okay, i think i’m helping kirumi set up so i’ll just come with her

**makiroll:** I would, but I get the feeling I’m gonna end up giving a ride to someone else.

**k1-b0:** I would greatly appreciate a ride, Tenko!

**tittytyphoon:** HELL YEAH KIIBS

**girlkisser:** Tenko’s car is officially full!

**phantomthief:** eh wait what are we talking about?

**girlkisser:** Mandatory sleepover at Kirumi’s place!

**phantomthief:** oooh i’ve never been invited to a sleepover before!

**girlkisser:** Oh...

**treblemaker:** aw no

**freshavocado:** oof….

**dyingdetective:** really?

**phantomthief:** what?? is it that weird???

**dyingdetective:** you just seem so

**dyingdetective:** popular?

**phantomthief:** POPULARLSIFHFS

**phantomthief:** oh honey. no❤️

**treblemaker:** well! then!! we’ll make this the best first sleepover ever!

~~**freshavocado:** so should i bring the sangria or ~~

**treblemaker** deleted a message from  **freshavocado.**

**beesknees:** Oh!!

**beesknees:** Does anybody else need a ride tonight? Gonta can drive!

**catboyryoma:** if you could

**dyingdetective:** could you pick me up, too? i’d drive but my uncle will have the car by then

**freshavocado:** me too

**freshavocado:** i would also drive but clearly

**freshavocado:** i should not be driving while high

**phantomthief:** hmph >:(

**beesknees:** Gonta can do that!

**beesknees:** **@phantomthief** Does Kokichi need a ride, too?

**phantomthief:** hmm...

**phantomthief:** sure! thanks gonta!

**beesknees:** Sure!

**treblemaker:** does anyone else need a ride? kirumi says they’re happy to pick anyone else up if need be

**kork:** That’s alright. I’ll drive myself.

**yknolikenya:** could i trouble you two for a ride kaede?

**treblemaker:** it’s no trouble at all!

**makiroll:** And I

**luminaryofthestarboys:** OH SHIT

**luminaryofthestarboys:** I DIDN’T SEE THE PING UNTIL JUST NOW

**luminaryofthestarboys:** Makiiiiii :(

**makiroll:** .

**makiroll:** Yes, Kaito?

**luminaryofthestarboys:** Can you give me a riiiide :(

**makiroll:** Yes, Kaito.

**luminaryofthestarboys:** Thank you so much!! I owe you one!

**makiroll:** Pretty sure you owe me several hundred at this point.

**makiroll:** Kaede, can you ask Kirumi when we should all plan to arrive?

**treblemaker:** they say 7:00 or so would be fine!

**makiroll:** Good to know.

**luminaryofthestarboys:** Should we bring anything? I could probably steal some sangria from my grandparents!

**freshavocado:** yo I’M bringing sangria don’t steal my thunder

**treblemaker:** NOBODY IS BRINGING SANGRIA

Private conversation between  **phantomthief** and  **dyingdetective**

**phantomthief:** sooooo, i “seem popular”?

**dyingdetective:** okay i realize that doesn’t make a whole lot of sense looking back

**dyingdetective:** you’re just very

**dyingdetective:** charismatic? and chatty?

**dyingdetective:** i had kind of assumed you were popular back at your old school

**phantomthief:** wowie

**phantomthief:** you’re so funny shumai!

**dyingdetective:** oh?

**phantomthief:** anyways i live kind of out of the way of the school so i’m betting it’d be quite a drive for poor gonta to pick me up

**phantomthief:** maybe i should just sit this one out?

**dyingdetective:** no!

**dyingdetective:** i mean if you really don’t want to come you don’t have to, but

**dyingdetective:** kokichi i’m sure everyone there would love to have you

**dyingdetective:** and it’d be a great opportunity to meet everyone

**phantomthief:** hmm

**dyingdetective:** look

**dyingdetective:** how about this

**dyingdetective:** where are you right now?

**dyingdetective:** my uncle leaves for work in an hour, so if you want, i could bring you to my place and gonta could pick us both up here

**dyingdetective:** that way you don’t have to worry about the drive

**phantomthief:** you’d do that?

**dyingdetective:** i don’t see why not

**phantomthief:** gosh

**phantomthief:** thank you shuichi!

**dyingdetective:** of course :)

Private conversation between  **dyingdetective** and  **treblemaker**

**dyingdetective:** kaede

**dyingdetective:** i invited him over

**dyingdetective:** he seemed upset

**dyingdetective:** he was talking about not coming to the sleepover at all because his house was “too out of the way”

**dyingdetective:** but

**dyingdetective:** i don’t know, i just felt like something about him was off?? i could tell

**dyingdetective:** ah i’m supposed to pick him up i gotta go

**dyingdetective:** message me later!

**dyingdetective** went offline.

* * *

The address Kokichi gives Shuichi belongs to a bookstore. Shuichi knows this because he's a frequent-- it’s a small, cozy place, with a coffeeshop and a table right in the corner beside the window that he always finds himself occupying. He pulls up to find Kokichi sitting on the ground, crosslegged, looking down at an open book on his lap. He doesn’t look up when Shuichi parks, or when he gets out of the car, or when he’s standing right in front of him. “Kokichi?” Still, no response. Shuichi notices a thin white cord running from Kokichi’s jumper pocket and realizes he must have his earbuds in, so he kneels and taps on Kokichi’s shoulder. 

Kokichi jumps, slamming the book shut and pulling an earbud out, looking at Shuichi with alarm. “What? Oh,” The fear muddying his expression disappears as he recognizes Shuichi. “Hi, Shuichi!”

“Hey,” Shuichi says, glancing down at the book in Kokichi’s hands. “What’d you get?”

Kokichi plucks a small plastic shopping bag from under his knee and drops the book into it before Shuichi can read the title. “You’d laugh.” He says simply, getting to his feet. “Anywaaaays, thanks for picking me up! Didja want coffee?”

Shuichi sighs. “I would, but my uncle works at five, and it’s--” He glances down at his watch. “-- four-thirty already. He’ll need the car--”

Shuichi looks back up to see Kokichi holding out a disposable coffee cup to him and beaming. “You seemed like a two creams two sugars kinda guy, but I wasn’t sure, so I just got it black and stole some creams and sugars from inside,” He explains, pulling a handful of packets from his jacket pocket. “Just as a little thanks for picking me up.”

Oh. Wow. “Wh-- Thank you, Kokichi,” He says, taking the drink, trying not to blush. It's warm-- Kokichi must've just bought it before Shuichi showed up. Maybe the same time he bought that book he's being rather quiet about... “Did you- have you eaten yet? There’ll probably be food at the sleepover, but--”

“I already ate,” Kokichi cuts him off with a smile. “Well, shall we?” 

And with that, Kokichi skips off to the passenger side of Shuichi’s car, leaving him to stand there confused for a long moment before coming back to himself. He feels a little ridiculous, getting flustered over a $1.50 cup of coffee, but Kokichi is so pretty and so  _ strange _ and Shuichi knows there’s probably more to it than just the coffee. 

Maybe his worry was unwarranted, because Kokichi seems chipper and bright as ever. But then, why wouldn't he show Shuichi what he was reading? And why did he flinch so hard when Shuichi tapped his shoulder?  And why, Shuichi wonders, didn't he just have him pick him up from his house? It's possible that he just happened to be at the bookstore, but the book-- even though Shuichi only caught a glimpse of it as it was open-- had only been opened to the second or third page, maybe, when Shuichi showed up. And he'd still had the bag on him, he'd clearly just bought it. Which doesn't mean much, since it's totally possible he could've just been browsing and came across it around when the two started DMing, but if he had just been hanging out at the bookstore, why wouldn't he have just waited inside? Shuichi could understand, maybe, if it wasn't as hot and humid outside as it is. But it's downright uncomfortable outside today, and the only reason Shuichi can think of for Kokichi to be sitting outside (especially in that sweatshirt) is if he had gone to the bookstore not long before Shuichi showed up and saw no point in bothering to get a table.

So either Shuichi is _way_ overthinking this (as is common for him), or Kokichi went to the bookstore to have Shuichi pick him up for the express purpose of keeping Shuichi away from his home. And there's a million other reasons Kokichi could have for wanting to do that, as well, but... for now, he pushes the thought out of his head, following Kokichi over to the car and getting into the driver’s side. Kokichi starts chattering away about something or other as they pull away from the bookstore.

* * *

Private conversation between  **treblemaker** and  **dyingdetective**

**treblemaker:** YOU W H A T

**treblemaker:** OH MY GOD

**treblemaker:** I HAVEN’T EVEN GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO PROPERLY SCREEN HIM

**treblemaker:** I HAVEN’T GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO THREATEN HIS LIFE SHOULD HE DARE HURT YOU

**treblemaker:** SHUICHI

**treblemaker:** SHUICHI SAIHARA.

**treblemaker:** I SWEAR TO GOD

**treblemaker:** YOU ARE TELLING ME _EVERYTHING_ WHEN WE GET TO THE SLEEPOVER

**treblemaker** went offline. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i did dress up one of my inactive youtube accounts as kirumi for this fic, yes i made the setlist, yes i'm designing the costumes and deciding which characters are gonna be in which outfits onstage, yes you are watching me get entirely too involved with this au in real time, and what about it
> 
> i'm rly bad at responding to comments but u should yell about saiou/drv3 in general with me on twitter i'm @/imaginaryko
> 
> also lookie this dumbass completely plot irrelevant thing i made for u https://youtu.be/V9MZgok4-Vc


	3. 3!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi visits Shuichi's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so rq angie, kirumi, maki, kiibo, and kiyo all use they/them pronouns and himiko uses vae/vaer/vaer/vaers/vaerself
> 
> also sorry this took so long i was trying to write the whole party but it got rly lengthy and it was taking too much time and also frustrating me so i just split it into two. the good news is that means i should have the next update out sooner ! maybe! eh don't count on it
> 
> also also i Do Not Know how to write kokichi wish me luck

**power play 2019-2020**

**momfriend:** Alright, everything is set up.  **@yknolikenya** We’ll be on our way to pick you up in a few minutes.

**yknolikenya:** okay!

**momfriend:** Same house rules as usual: the basement and ground floor are free range but the upstairs area is off-limits,  _ please  _ avoid spilling the urn on the TV stand, and absolutely no cheese whiz is allowed.

**momfriend:** I also have a rule against drinking, but seeing how many times this has been broken in the past, I’m collecting everyone’s car keys when you come in.

**momfriend:** And the beds are for sleeping. The beds are ONLY for sleeping. Sleeping is the only activity permitted to take place in the beds. You know who you are.

**phantomthief:** i have a question

**momfriend:** Yes, Kokichi?

**phantomthief:** why the cheese whiz rule

**momfriend:** We do not discuss it.

**phantomthief:** but

**momfriend:** _We do not discuss it._

**phantomthief:** damn okay

* * *

Kokichi is relieved at the brevity of his introduction to Shuichi’s uncle. The man is stoic and curt, giving Kokichi a firm enough handshake to make his hand ache for a moment afterwards, and the tense look shared afterwards between Shuichi and his uncle does not go unnoticed by Kokichi. Shuichi’s uncle gives a short goodbye and leaves the two of them alone in his large, otherwise empty house. 

“So,” Kokichi says, dropping his bookbag beside the couch and looking around, noting the flatscreen TV that’s wider than he is tall, and the kitchen island with pricey bottles of wine at varying levels of fullness, and the sliding glass door displaying the massive backyard. “You’re rich.”

Shuichi laughs. “I guess,” he says, dropping his now-empty coffee cup into the kitchen trash can. “His wife inherited it from her parents when they passed, and she left it to him when  _ she _ passed, so, y’know--”

“Ooh!” Kokichi exclaims, then kneels, disappearing behind the couch. Shuichi walks over to see what Kokichi’s discovered, and finds him fiddling with the karaoke machine. “Shumai, you should  _ totally  _ bring this tonight,”

“I’m planning to,” Shuichi says, walking into the living room. Kokichi grins-- it’ll be good to know just how good everyone else is, to see what he’s up against. “Though it’s gonna be a chore trying to get it into Gonta’s car.”

“I can help!” Kokichi says cheerfully. “Can’t be that heavy, right?”

“No, but Gonta’s car is tiny. Like, comically small,”

“Or maybe he’s just comically large,”

“Or both.”

“Touchè,” Kokichi concedes, wandering about the rest of the room. It’s strange-- the home clearly belongs to someone with money, but there’s not a single picture around, no blankets, no cups left around. It resembles a display of a room in a furniture store. “Soooo, where’s your room in this mansion of yours?”

“Upstairs,” Shuichi responds. “It’s kind of a mess right now, though, so-- hey!” Kokichi is already gone, taking the stairs two at a time. There’s another, smaller living space upstairs, with another flatscreen TV and some kind of gaming console with two controllers. Kokichi makes a mental note to check what games Shuichi plays, but foregoes the space for the moment in favor of opening every door to find out which room is his.

The first door Kokichi opens is a bathroom. Fairly simple, with one of those weird fountain taps that he sees in restaurants. Uninterested, he closes the door and opens the next one-- this one is to a bedroom, but judging by the few framed certificates of service and other such official bullshit, he assumes this one belongs to Shuichi’s uncle, who is most decidedly not the person he’s trying to calculate. He shuts the door and crosses the living space, opening another door at the other end. Inside this one, he sees a few old-timey looking posters decorating the walls, most about Sherlock Holmes, and grins. This has to be Shuichi’s room. He glances back to see Shuichi’s made it to the top of the stairs, and he grins evilly at him as he enters the bedroom. 

Kokichi genuinely has to wonder about Shuichi’s concept of a “mess”. There is a jacket on the deskchair, an open notebook and laptop on the desk, a single glass on the nightstand, and the bed hasn’t been made, but other than that, the room is neat, clean, and it even smells pleasant. Curiously, he leans over to the laptop-- Chrome is open on the second tab, a paused YouTube video, some song by MCR, but the first tab in the top left corner is an Archive of our Own page. Kokichi quietly gasps, and without even thinking, clicks over to the tab just to commit the username in the top right corner to memory-- “Hi, holmeosexual!” sits beside the “Post” and “Log out” options-- and immediately switches back, stepping away from the laptop as Shuichi comes into the room. 

“They really nerfed you by giving you the tiniest room in the house, huh?” Kokichi comments, looking over at an out of breath Shuichi and grinning. “If you think this is a mess, though, you’d have a heart attack seeing my bedroom.”

“Why,” Shuichi starts, setting a hand on his dresser, the other on his heaving chest. “Are you so fast?”

“Years of practice,” Kokichi responds, walking over to stand near Shuichi and examining the large flag above the dresser. “What’s this?”

Shuichi looks up to see what Kokichi’s gesturing to. “That’s, um,” he says, and Kokichi glances over at him-- Shuichi appears to be bracing himself for something. “That’s… it’s the bi flag. Like, bi pride?”

“Oh,” Kokichi responds stupidly after a second. _Yeah, real shocker, the show choir guy who paints his nails and wears lipstick and listens to MCR and has an AO3 account that’s essentially called ‘Homosexual’ isn’t straight._ _Dumbass._ Of course, he’d come to a similar conclusion about Shuichi on his own, but-- well, maybe it’s not so much the discovery itself that shocks him, but how willing Shuichi was to give that information to him.

Shuichi breaks through his thoughts with an uncharacteristically timid question. “...Is that okay with you?”

Kokichi’s response is immediate. “Of course it is! I just-- I mean, quite frankly, I thought it’d be more colorful.” Shuichi chuckles at that, clearly relieved, and opens his mouth to ask something, only to rethink and promptly shut it. Kokichi raises an eyebrow. “What?”

He responds with the same immediacy. “Nothing important,"

Given the subject of discussion, it's probably a question he doesn't want to answer anyways, so he lets it go, and proceeds to sit at the edge of Shuichi’s bed. “So these posters, what are they all about?”  Of course Kokichi’s heard of Sherlock Holmes before, but he asks anyways, if only for the small spark of serotonin he gets from seeing Shuichi’s eyes widen, nearly imperceptible. 

“He- it’s, um… it’s just these old stories about this detective,”

Kokichi grins. “Yeah? Tell me more,”

His apprehension is noticeable. “...Really?”

Kokichi, determined, nods, crossing his legs and leaning forward to set his chin on his hand. “Of course, Shumai,"

Shuichi’s face lights up.

* * *

Private message between  **catboyryoma** and  **dyingdetective**

**catboyryoma** : oi we’re here come on out

**catboyryoma:** we’re here

**catboyryoma:** hello??????????

**catboyryoma:** shuichi

**catboyryoma:** DUDE

Incoming call from  **catboyryoma** to  **dyingdetective**

“H- Hello?”

“We’re outside your house right now.”

“Ah! Sorry, I just-- I got a little caught up in something. We’ll be there in a second,”

“Alright, man, see you soon,”

  
  


“See you,”

Call ended. 

* * *

**power play 2019-2020**

**treblemaker: @beesknees @catboyryoma @dyingdetective @freshavocado @phantomthief** oh my god where are you guys

**tittytyphoon:** KIRUMI WON’T LET US START THE FUCKING PARTY WITHOUT YOU

**momfriend:** Of course not. It would be impolite to do so.

**tittytyphoon:** DO I LOOK LIKE A WOMAN WHO’S CONCERNED WITH BEING POLITE

**freshavocado:** we’re on our way

**freshavocado:** someone™️ got caught infodumping to the new kid 🙄 /lh

**dyingdetective:** SORRY

**dyingdetective:** i didn’t even realize how long i’d been talking i’m sorry

**freshavocado:** you go you funky little sherlock kinnie

**phantomthief:** what’s a kinnie?

**dyingdetective:** .

**tittytyphoon:** oh this is gonna be so fucking good

**freshavocado:** well you see

**dyingdetective** revoked  **freshavocado** ’s messaging rights.

**dyingdetective:** anyways

**treblemaker:** SHUICHI YOU CAN’T DO THAT

**tittytyphoon:** LET THE BOY SPEAK

**momfriend:** Shuichi, you can’t do that.

**dyingdetective:** but see i just did

**momfriend** gave  **freshavocado** messaging rights.

**dyingdetective** revoked  **freshavocado** ’s messaging rights.

**momfriend** gave  **freshavocado** messaging rights.

**freshavocado:** THIS IS PURGATORY

**dyingdetective** revoked  **freshavocado** ’s messaging rights.

**momfriend:** Enough, Shuichi.

**dyingdetective:** only god could stop me

**momfriend:** Oh?

**momfriend** gave  **freshavocado** messaging rights.

**momfriend** revoked  **dyingdetective** ’s moderating rights.

**momfriend:** They just did.

**tittytyphoon:** THEY JUST DID TTIDIRNRJSOALDHH

**tittytyphoon:** KIRUMI HOLY FUCK

**dyingdetective:** WHHAJDJZ

**dyingdetective:** YOU CAN’T DO THAT

**freshavocado:** KIRUMI I LOVE YOU /p

**freshavocado:** kokichi would you like me to explain kinnies

**dyingdetective:** DO NOT

**phantomthief:** nah i have a better question

**phantomthief:** why the Fuck am i being subjected to sitting in the middle seat when the guy sitting shotgun is literally shorter than my tallest stuffed animal

**catboyryoma:** think that says more about you willingly owning a stuffed animal taller than 3’6” as a senior in high school than it says about me

**phantomthief:** sorry what was that i can’t hear you from all the way down there

**catboyryoma:** have you not tormented me enough for one day

**phantomthief:** you’re right i’m sorry

**phantomthief:** … i should pick on someone my own size

**catboyryoma:** kirumi i’m going to choke him out on your front lawn

**phantomthief:** better bring a stepladder

**catboyryoma:** oh my god

~~**momfriend:** Can you not find a better venue?~~

**momfriend** deleted a message from themself.

**momfriend:** Please do not

**freshavocado:** v funny watching this go down in the groupchat bc ryoma and kokichi are dead silent in real life right now

**freshavocado:** gonta is completely unaware and making idle chatter with a responsive but totally distracted shuichi, who is reading this entire conversation, by the way

**dyingdetective:** hi

**phantomthief:** hey that reminds me! no one ever told me what a kinnie was?

**freshavocado:** YES

**dyingdetective:** NO

* * *

Shuichi, ever the gentleman, offers his hand to Kokichi to help him out of the car. Kokichi grins as he takes it and stands from the small, cramped vehicle. “Thank you, darling,”

“Oh, uh, sure,” Shuichi says (and Kokichi congratulates himself on flustering the boy again) as the other three get out of the car. He looks up, up, up at the massive home before them, the expansive yard of short green grass between the mansion and the driveway, and scowls-- Shuichi’s home clearly belonged to someone with money, sure, but  _ this _ is just an open display of privilege. It’s the difference between rich people and Rich People. But, then, this is Kirumi’s parents’ house, not Kirumi’s house, so he shouldn’t make assumptions about them based on their family’s home.

Still. Ugh.  _ Lawns. _

“Thanks for driving us, Gonta!” Kokichi calls as he starts down the thin, rather long stone path to the front door. “Wowie, is everyone in this group rich?” 

Rantaro chuckles at that, but doesn’t answer him. “Hope Kirumi’s not gonna be too mad at us for being late,”

“They probably won’t,” Ryoma responds. “Kaede, on the other hand…”

“Don’t remind me,” Shuichi says, pinching the bridge of his nose. “She’s gonna throttle me.”

“And we’ll all get to watch it happen,” Rantaro says. 

It’s quiet for a moment, and then Ryoma says, “That’s weird, Rantaro.”

“Yeah, statement rescinded.” Rantaro responds.

“Okay! We’re gonna go inside before this conversation gets any more fatally awkward!” Kokichi says as he reaches the front door and loudly knocks. It opens before he can make it annoying, and there’s a rather frazzled looking Kirumi in the doorway. Kokichi takes a step back (he forgot how damn tall they were) and opens his mouth to speak. They beat him to the punch.

“Hello, everyone,” Kirumi says. “Leave your shoes at the door, and you can come in. Gonta, can I take your keys?”

Gonta cheerily hands the keys over. “Hi! How is Kirumi?”   
  


“Oh, I am excellent,” they respond as they take his keyring and drop it into their pocket. “This was rather last minute, but I believe Kaede and I have set aside enough food and space to make tonight fun for everyone. And,” They turn to Kokichi. “Since it’s your first Power Play sleepover, we-- Kaede insisted we buy a cake.”

“Awwww, really?” Kokichi asks as he toes his shoes off. Kirumi steps aside to let them all come in, and sure enough, the entire rest of the choir is sitting in the massive living room. Kiibo, Tenko, and Himiko are all sitting politely across the couch, and Miu is stretched out across their laps, with her head landing in Kiibo's, who is looking quite like they’d rather be somewhere else right now. Himiko, amazingly, is already asleep, with vaer head leaned against Tenko’s shoulder, and Tenko is remaining stock-still to avoid waking vaer. Korekiyo is sitting in the corner with Angie, and it’s difficult to tell what they’re talking about, but quite easy to see that Angie is dominating the conversation, and Kaito, Maki, Korekiyo, and Kaede are sitting on the floor playing some card game. Kaede glances up when Kokichi steps in and happily waves at him.

Then the rest of the group comes in, and her expression contorts. “Ryoma, give me my FUCKING HAIR CLIPS,”

He narrows his eyes at her. “Come take them, Kelsi Nielsen,”

Kirumi places a delicate hand over their face in exasperation as Kaede shoots up from her spot on the floor and Ryoma about-faces and bolts out of the room. The party begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer i don't know if holmeosexual is an actual username and if it is they aren't related to this fic at all and also I'm So Sorry


End file.
